A transmissive liquid crystal display device has a liquid crystal panel and a backlight for illuminating the liquid crystal panel. The miniaturization of electronic devices has been progressing in recent years, and the non-display area on the periphery of the display device is tending to be narrower. In the explanation below, the non-display area on the periphery of the display device is referred to as the “frame region.”
In such a liquid crystal display device, if light radiated from the backlight leaks into the non-display area of the liquid crystal panel periphery, problems occur such as a drop in display quality, a drop in light usage efficiency, and the like. To address this, Patent Documents 1 and 2 propose a liquid crystal display device equipped with a light-blocking tape in order to block leaked light such as that described above.
Conventional liquid crystal display devices have a frame supporting the liquid crystal panel and backlight, and the liquid crystal panel is supported on a step of the frame. The light-blocking tape is disposed between the liquid crystal panel and the step and is colored black in order to enhance the light-blocking effect.